Amour et guerre
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Ceci est la suite des Shinigamis Killers. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire le début pour comprendre cette fic. J'ai fait un résumé pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu. Rating T pour légère violence et language osé et du Yaoi. Couple : Ishida/Ichigo et Gin/Kira.


**Titre **: Amour et guerre

**Auteur** : MissAkatsuki

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de mon histoire.

**Rating** : T pour un peu de violence à la fin (juste contre Aizen, il n'y a pas à s'en faire)

**Note** : Voici la suite promise des Shinigamis Killers! Je reviens de deux semaines de vacances où tous ce que j'avais pour me rattacher au monde manga c'était : mon IPod plein d'opening et d'ending d'animes, mon cahier à fic, mon cahier de dessins et mon jeu de cartes à l'effigie de One Piece. J'ai eu bien du temps pour réfléchir et je reviens avec quatre ou cinq one shot en tête dont celui-ci. J'en ai un sur Reborn et un autre sur Bleach de pratiquement finit. Pour le reste c'est plus flou mais il y en aura un sur XXX Holic.

**Bon voilà je vais vous faire un petit résumé des Shinigamis Killers pour pas que vous vous perdiez (et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma fic)** : Gin, par un jour de pluie, s'ennuie et décide de créer un groupe rock. Formé de Byakuya à la guitare, de Kenpachi à la batterie, de Kurotsuchi à la basse, de Hitsugaya au clavier et de Gin à la guitare et au chant, le groupe vit toute sorte d'aventures. Dans le dernier chapitre, on voit la trahison d'Aizen, où les trois traîtres partent vers le Hueco Mundo. Cependant, Gin est en fait un espion au solde de Soul Society. Plusieurs couples se sont formées dans l'histoire et les deux principaux dont nous allons parler dans cette suite Sont Ichigo/Ishida et Gin/Kira.

**/*ATTENTION*/** Léger spoil sur la guerre entre Aizen et Soul Society.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**XoX**

Un désert. Du sable blanc à perte de vue. Rien ne venait briser ce paysage si ce n'est les petits arbres morts qui apparaissaient ici et là. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre rendait le tout effrayant. Rien ne venait perturbé la tranquillité de cette journée (ou peut-être était-ce la nuit?) au Hueco Mundo. Soudain, au loin, un nuage de poussière apparut, se déplaçant à grande vitesse. Une personne emmitouflée dans une grande cape beige courait devant cet intriguant nuage.

Un cero frôla soudain la silhouette et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de courir plus vite, faisant tomber sa capuche au passage. On pu alors distinguer très nettement le capitaine de la troisième division. Derrière lui, le nuage s'étant un peu dissipé, on remarquait maintenant qu'il était pourchassé par l'espada entière. La main de Grimmjow fumait encore du rayon qu'il venait de lancer.

-Mais bordel! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez! J'vais mourir rôti si ça continue comme ça! Hurla Gin dans son portable spirituel.

-Oui, oui! Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons. Lui répondit un membre de la douzième division.

Un nouveau cero, provenant de Noitra cette fois, lui frôla la jambe, le blessant légèrement.

-Magnez-vous le train! Cria à nouveau Gin.

-Ça y est. On vient d'avoir l'autorisation. Le commandant a finalement trouvé un endroit qui serait assez sûr pour vous cacher. Un portail devrait apparaître devant vous dans quelques secondes.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrait devant le capitaine. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et il plongea à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, le portail se referma, empêchant les espadas de le suivre.

**XoX**

Ichigo revenait de l'école en marchant tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Il arriva devant la porte de sa maison après avoir tabassé quelques délinquants. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'un grand cri retentissait dans la maison. Pensant tout de suite à une attaque de hollow, le rouquin se précipita dans le salon en balançant son sac dans le vestibule. Il vit alors Yuzu descendre les escaliers en courant.

-Nii-san! Il y a un homme nu sous la douche!! Hurla la pauvre petite, paniquée.

Son père étant parti faire les courses et Karin étant sortie au parc, le grand frère se fit un devoir d'aller voir qui était cet inconnu dans sa salle de bain.

Arrivé en haut, il put entendre une musique et une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien chanter.

_Don't__ cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your __girlfriend__ was a freak like me?  
Don't cha WOHOO  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha WOHOO  
Don't cha_

Ichigo poussa lentement la porte. Après qu'un gros nuage de vapeur soit sorti de la pièce, le shinigami remplaçant pu enfin distinguer les formes d'un homme qui dansait de l'autre côté du rideau de douche. Il continuait de chanter sur l'air de la radio (qui n'avait rien à faire là), ne semblant pas remarquer la présence dans son dos. Le rouquin éteignit rageusement le pauvre appareil et c'est seulement à ce moment que Gin remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul. Il ouvrit alors le rideau en grand, dévoilant son anatomie dans toute sa splendeur.

-Salut Ichigo! S'écria-t-il.C'est fou ce que ces corps artificiels sont sales! Je vais devoir porter plainte à Urahara. Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le pauvre garçon qui avait piqué un fard à la vue du capitaine nu se ressaisit et commença à voir rouge.

-Primo, qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi? Et secundo, COUVRE-TOI! Cria Ichigo voyant que le capitaine allait continuer de se laver devant lui.

-Tss, ce que tu peux être prude! Lui répondit Ichimaru tout en se couvrant d'une serviette. Et pour répondre à ta question, Aizen a tout découvert, que j'étais un espion et tout ça. Alors il a envoyé toute l'espada à mes trousses. Le commandant général a trouvé plus sûr de m'envoyer ici plutôt qu'à Soul Society.

-Mmm... Je vois. QUOI!?! Réalisa soudain le shinigami. Ils vont m'entendre ceux-là!

Il repartit en claquant la porte. Gin haussa les épaules et remit la radio en marche, finissant sa douche.

**XoX**

Au souper, Ichigo avait été forcer de faire les présentations et de trouver une excuses pour expliquer la présence de Ichimaru à la table. En fait, il fut plutôt bien accueillit...

-C'est comme si j'avais un deuxième fils! Pleurait Isshin.

-Il est tellement mignon! S'était exclamer Yuzu, une fois le choc de la douche passer.

-Tant qu'il me fout la paix... Grogna Karin.

Le souper alla bon train, Gin parlant joyeusement avec Kurosaki père et faisant rire les deux filles. Ichigo n'avait pas obtenu le déménagement du capitaine comme il aurait souhaité. C'est pourquoi il bougonnait un peu dans son coin. À la fin du repas, l'argenté se proposa pour faire la vaisselle. Ils finirent tous au salon pour discuter. Enfin, vint l'heure de dormir.

-Je suis désolé Ichimaru-san mais nous n'avons pas d'autre chambre... vous allez devoir partager avec Ichigo... Expliqua Yuzu.

-Aucun problème! Répondit le capitaine, tout souriant alors que le roux manquait de s'étouffer derrière lui.

Arrivé en haut, Ichimaru se précipita dans le lit et se coucha.

-Hey! C'est mon lit! Fulmina Ichigo.

-Je suis l'invité, na!

Le shinigami ne pu rien répondre de plus car le capitaine avait déjà fermé la lumière et s'était tourné dos à lui. En maugréant, Ichigo sortit un futon de son placard et l'installa par terre. Il soupira puis se coucha, se disant qu'il allait peut-être se réveiller demain matin et découvrir que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Pourtant, ça ne faisait que commencer.

**XoX**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que tout le monde dormait dans la maison. Dans la chambre de l'aîné des enfants, la fenêtre s'ouvrit tranquillement. Ishida regarda derrière lui pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu. Depuis qu'il sortait ensemble, ils avaient toujours pris l'habitude de se retrouver chez un ou chez l'autre une fois la nuit tombée. Le quincy, voyant, au bout de quelques heures que son amant ne venait pas, s'était décidé à y aller lui-même.

Il descendit lentement dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la famille de son petit ami. Il se dirigea ensuite tranquillement vers le lit.

-Ichi... c'est moi. Murmura le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser sa moitié (rappelons que Ichigo est par terre et qu'il fait trop noir pour que Ishida distingue qui est dans le lit), Gin ouvrit les yeux et, voyant quelqu'un se pencher sur lui, crut à une attaque ennemie.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Se mit-il à hurler.

Puis, Ishida, voyant qu'il avait failli embrasser le capitaine de la troisième division, se mit à hurler à l'unisson avec ce dernier. Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita pour faire taire les deux autres. Son père ne savait pas qu'il avait une liaison, avec un autre homme de surcroît, et s'il l'apprenait, Ichigo n'en finirait plus de l'entendre. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Le rouquin se précipita pour bloquer la porte avant que son père n'entre.

-Que se passe-t-il, fils? Demanda Isshin, inquiet.

-Euh... rien, c'est juste Gin qui a fait un cauchemar, tu peux aller te rendormir.

-Ah bon... Bonne nuit alors!

Ouf! Le shinigami venait de frôler la catastrophe. Il se retourna vers le fond de sa chambre où Ishida était tombé par terre en s'étant brusquement reculé. Il s'approcha de lui pour savoir s'il n'avait rien de cassé.

-Non... je vais bien. Mais que fait-il ici? Demanda le quincy.

-Je suis censé le caché ici pendant un moment. Répondit Ichigo.

-Ah... je vois. Dans ce cas, je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner chez moi...

-Aaaahh!! Je peux vous laissez seuls si vous voulez. Je comprends qu'un jeune couple ait envie de faire certaines choses entre eux. Sourit Gin.

Ishida piqua le fard de sa vie. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et après avoir murmuré un «bonne nuit», il disparu dans la nuit. Ichimaru se retourna vers Ichigo qui était tout aussi rouge que son amant, quelques secondes auparavant.

-Ben quoi? Demanda-t-il innocement.

-Je... en fait, on... one ne l'a jamais fait. Enfin pas jusqu'au bout. Uryu n'est pas près. Murmura le rouquin.

Gin éclata alors de rire. Il était plié en deux dans les couvertures de son lit et se moquait ouvertement de la gueule de l'adolescent.

-C'est bon... on a compris... marmonna Ichigo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le capitaine s'était finalement calmé, il regarda son vis-à-vis avec un petit sourire et lui dit :

-Si tu veux, je te donne des conseils! Alors voilà premièrement, tu ne dois pas aller trop vite et mettre ton...

-STOP!!! Ça suffit! Je retourne dormir! Cria le shinigami.

Il se recoucha dans son futon et il entendit encore pendant plusieurs minutes le rire de l'autre homme. Finalement, la maison redevint silencieuse et tous finirent la nuit sans inconvénients.

**XoX**

Le lendemain, Ichigo avait été obligé d'emmener Gin à l'école pour pouvoir le surveiller. Le commandant avait d'ailleurs déjà prévu le coup et il avait inscrit le capitaine aux cours. Keigo fut très jaloux de voir que Orihime (connaissant déjà Ichimaru et étant une de ses plus grandes fans du temps des Shinigamis Killers) et le nouveau s'entendait à merveilles. À la pause, alors que le rouquin avait laissé l'albinos à Inoue et Chad, il partit à la recherche de son Uryu qui l'avait évité depuis le début de la journée. Il le trouva assit sur le toit, en pleine réflexion. Il s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça par derrière. Son petit ami ne fut pas surpris car il l'avait senti arriver.

-Pourquoi tu me fais la tête? Demanda Ichigo, rompant le silence.

-Pour rien... juste que je sais que tu en meurs d'envie mais je ne me sens pas près. Lui répondit doucement le quincy en baissant la tête.

Le shinigami avait senti son partenaire se crispé dans ses bras. Il sentit une larme tombée sur son bras qui enserrait toujours la taille de son copain. Il le retourna dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. Tant que tu es avec moi, je ne peux pas être plus heureux. Aller, on va aller rejoindre les autres pour manger.

Ishida hocha la tête. Il essuya ses larmes et ils partirent, main dans la main rejoindre leurs amis.

**XoX**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Ichimaru Gin habitait en parasite chez Ichigo. Au début, il rangeait ses choses et était poli. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait fini par juste balancer ses choses dans la chambre et par enquiquiner Ichigo. Il continuait cependant à se montrer gentil avec sa famille. Les mesures avaient été prises pour déplacer Karakura à Soul Society.

Vint enfin le jour fatidique. Aizen attaqua le premier. Il envoya ses troupes d'arrancars à l'assaut. Puis, vint le tour des espadas. Tout le monde s'était lancé dans la bataille. Gin se battait maintenant en compagnie des anciens membres de son groupe et Ichigo et Ishida se battait dos à dos.

Durant la bataille, Ichimaru avait essayé d'apercevoir son petit Izuru. Aucune trace de lui. Alors qu'il venait de faucher un nouvel ennemi, son regard se porta sur Aizen. Il était sur le toit d'une maison et regardait le combat. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'ex capitaine de la cinquième division sourit diaboliquement. Il descendit de son perchoir et marcha tranquillement à travers la foule. Gin se tourna pour voir vers où il se dirigeait. Il aperçut alors Kira qui se battait avec un arrancar et qui était trop occupé pour remarquer le traître qui arrivait dans son dos.

Ichimaru s'élança de toutes ses forces, mais il était trop loin. Il vit, impuissant la lame transpercer le ventre de son amant. Il courut plus vite et réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Du sang chaud coulait de sa blessure et son regard qui s'éteignait déjà se tourna vers Gin.

-Ca... Capitaine, je suis content de vous revoir... Kira se me à tousser et à cracher du sang. Je suis heureux de vous revoir une dernière fois.

-Non... non.... tu ne peux pas mourir! UN MÉDECIN VITE! Izuru reste avec moi. Criait le capitaine à son lieutenant.

Personne à part Aizen n'avait assisté à cette scène. Il n'y avait personne qui pourrait arriver à temps. Gin tout en pleurant se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son amant pour la première et la dernière fois :

-Je t'aime.

Kira mourut dans ses bras, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Alors que le capitaine pleurait son lieutenant qu'il tenait toujours serré contre lui, Aizen ricana. Il avait apparemment trouvé très drôle la mort du jeune homme agonisant. Gin releva son regard. Il avait les yeux ouverts (pour une fois) et la fureur était tellement grande dans ses yeux qu'on pouvait voir une flamme brûler vivement au fond de ses prunelles. Il se leva et s'élança vers Aizen. Le combat s'engagea et Gin semblait dominer. Partout sur le champ de bataille, les gens s'étaient arrêtés pour observer le duel le plus mémorable de l'histoire de soul Society. Tout à coup, il commença à pleuvoir.

Les coups de Ichimaru fonçaient sur le brun. Soudain, l'albinos enchaîna plusieurs attaques et finit par toucher son vis-à-vis au cœur. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une illusion due au pouvoir de son zanpakuto. Le vrai Aizen arriva par derrière et il embrocha le capitaine de la troisième dans le dos. Ce dernier retomba mollement, le visage dans la boue, à quelques pas du corps de son amant. Plusieurs shinigamis se précipitèrent pour l'aider mais les arrancars leur bloquèrent la route.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû me trahir mon pauvre petit Gin. Regarde ou tu es rendu. Agonisant dans la boue. Tu aurais pu devenir mon bras droit. Dit Aizen en souriant sournoisement. Il ne te reste plus rien. Alors dis-moi, que vas-tu faire des dernières minutes de ta vie?

Gin respirait faiblement. Apparemment, aucun de ses organes n'avaient été touché. Alors que Aizen s'en retournait tranquillement, près à retourner sur son toit où il pourrait observer la bataille, Ichimaru se releva. Il ramassa son zanpakuto et chargea en hurlant. Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver complètement et se prit le coup sur le flanc gauche. Il tomba à genoux et regarda Gin, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Ce que je vais faire des dernières minutes de ma vie? Je vais venger mon amour!

Il lui porta le coup final, le décapitant. Sa tête roula par terre et du sang gicla. Une rumeur s'éleva dans la foule alors que Gin hurlait son désespoir au ciel. Puis se fut la panique générale chez les arrancars. Leur chef s'étant fait abattre, ils essayaient tous de s'enfuir.

-Attrapez moi tous ces fuyards! Hurla le commandant général.

Alors que tout le monde s'activait autour de lui, Ichimaru s'effondra par terre. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Dans un dernier mouvement, il rampa jusqu'au corps glacé de son petit ami et lui prit la main. Il ne put rester conscient plus longtemps et tout devint noir.

**XoX**

Quand Gin se réveilla, il remarqua d'abord qu'il était dans un lit. Il se souvint alors du déroulement de la bataille et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Sa vengeance n'avait pas allégé sa peine et il se sentait misérable de ne pas avoir put sauver l'élu de son cœur.

-Capitaine? Vous êtes réveillé?

Ichimaru se retourna vivement dans ses draps et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Dans un autre lit d'hôpital, pareil au sien, Kira était allongé et le regardait de ses yeux bleus. Le capitaine sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

-Izuru?! Je croyais que tu étais...

-Non. Inoue-san a réussi à me ramener à la vie et le capitaine Unohana a réussi à fermer mes blessures. Elles vous ont aussi soignées.

Gin, trop émut pour dire quoi que ce soit, se leva malgré la douleur et se traîna jusqu'au lit de son lieutenant où il se laissa tomber. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et tout les deux se recouchèrent dans le lit de Kira. Les mots étant inutiles, ils se contentèrent de rester là, l'un contre l'autre où ils finirent par s'endormir.

Orihime, Ishida et Ichigo entrouvrirent la porte.

-Nous avons faillit les perdre ses deux-là! Soupira de soulagement Orihime.

-Ouais, je suppose que la vie à Soul Society n'aurait pas été la même sans eux. Murmura Ichigo.

Ils refermèrent la porte doucement, laissant les deux amoureux dormirent en paix.

**XoX**

Quelques jours plus tard, les Shinigamis Killers reprenaient du service. Une liste de concert avait été établie et les répétitions avaient repris. La vie reprenait son cours. Une fête avait été organisée pour célébrer la victoire. La moitié de l'espada avait réussi à fuir mais les autres avaient été décimés et plusieurs arrancars étaient morts. Quand à Tosen, il fut exécuté. Le sake coulait à flot et la musique battait en rythme. Tout le monde avait le cœur léger et ils séparèrent tous au petit matin. Gin et Kira ne se séparait plus. Ils avaient même emménagés ensemble, Ichimaru ayant trop peur de le perdre à nouveau. Ichigo et Ishida finirent même par se donner l'un à l'autre en cette nuit de victoire.

C'est ainsi que fini cette histoire. Dans l'amour et dans la paix. Enfin, presque.

**XoX**

Quelque part au Hueco Mundo :

-Bon, alors en tant que nouveau chef de l'espada....

-Ah ta gueule Grimmjow!

-Noitra enfoiré!

-Ça suffit!

-TA GUEULE ULQUIORRA! Lui crièrent les deux autres.

-N'empêche qu'on est dans la merde...

-Ça, on l'avait compris Hallibell!

-Tiens, je ferais bien une sieste moi!

-STARK! Hurlèrent tous les autres sauf Ulquiorra.

-Ben quoi?

C'est ainsi que la dispute continua encore et encore pour ne jamais finir. L'espada, privée de chef, ne faisait que se battre entre elle, personne ne voulant obéir aux autres. Ils finirent leur vie caché au fond de la forêt des menos, se cachant des shinigamis qui venait régulièrement patrouillé et tuer des hollows.

**Fin**

Voilà! C'est la vraie fin cette fois! Je vous remercie d'avoir suivit mon histoire jusqu'au bout!

P.S. La chanson que j'ai écouté du moment où Kira meurt jusqu'à leur retrouvaille à l'hôpital est : Hurt de Cristina Aguilera. Et la chanson que chante Gin sous la douche est Don't Cha des Pussycats Dolls.

Merci encore!


End file.
